


Emotions and an Angelic Therapist

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, First Kiss, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas helps Dean through what's happened and does all he can to comfort the hunter.





	Emotions and an Angelic Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> This. Episode. Was. AMAZING. 
> 
> 1) Sam gave Gabe the "I need you" speech Dean gave Cas in season 8???
> 
> 2) Jo just told Lucifer off and lived to tell the tale
> 
> 3) Ketch is now sort of friendly with Dean???
> 
> 4) CHARLIE IS BACK?!
> 
> 5) Asmodeus is dead :D
> 
> 6) Gabriel just healed himself and saved Sam and Cas
> 
> 7) Cas wasn't completely pissed at Dean for leaving to the other world
> 
> 8) Since when did Ketch become a freaking expert at bullet wounds??
> 
> 9) Ketch is actually trying to help other-Charlie survive
> 
> 10) Ketch calling Cas "Dean's angel"
> 
> 11) Lucifer in that suit and sunglasses looked just like Brendon Urie in the Say Amen (Saturday Night) music video, at least the outfit :)
> 
> 12) Sam brought Gabe back from wherever his mind was :DD
> 
> 13) That one angel saying that Lucifer and Jo were like a couple tho
> 
> 14) SO MUCH AWESOME I LOVE IT.

Dean was pissed. Beyond pissed. All that work and they didn't even have Gabriel on their side anymore (not that they ever did either way), and they were worse off than when they started.

Dean wanted to kill someone. He wanted to pick some sort of fight. But it wouldn't do anything to help Charlie. Or Ketch. And Dean was really saying something when he thought about saving the British asshole. So yeah, he was pissed. And it was justified.

Cas had seemed apprehensive when Dean had had his little meltdown after the rift closed. He'd seemed hesitant to speak to him, and when he did, it was to reassure Dean that everything would be okay. 

Sam still wouldn't talk about what had happened with Gabriel. He was very quiet about it, and Dean was too angry to push the issue any further. 

So now Dean sat in his room, across the hall from where Gabriel had done his own redecorating. He could see the markings of Gabriel's story, at least what he thought was the archangel's story. He was pretty sure he'd been too annoyed to listen when Sam mentioned it.

He cracked open a beer, already feeling hopeless. Hope really was a dangerous thing, he realized. "One freaking letdown and you feel like a damn idiot," Dean muttered to himself before taking a sip.

He did realize that yes; he would have to face Sam and Cas again at some point. They'd accepted that Dean was angry and let him pass without any concern. But his brother would try to make him open up soon enough, and Cas tended to worry about him a little too much.

"Why," he said to himself, draining the beer and crushing the can in one hand before pacing around the room, "does everything go to hell? I try to do one good thing and save Mom and the kid. But damn it, those two have to let the freaking archangel go free and we're right back to square one."

He sighed. "Damn it, why?" and then it just took over him. Having to leave Charlie and Ketch was unexpectedly difficult and now it was all catching up to him. "Damn it, I said I'd go back. I was gonna bring Sammy, and Cas, and Gabe too. We'd fight that dick Michael together." Dean sat on the edge of his bed, unable to keep himself standing.

It was like an emotional wave. Or maybe it felt that way-- Ketch's medical help only lasted so long and his bullet wound was hurting like a bitch. All Dean knew was that he'd had enough.

He didn't realize he was crying from the frustration until his vision blurred. Then it was too late to do anything but let the tears fall while cursing at every god he knew of. Cursing every angel, every alternate world. All of it.

-

Cas paused outside Dean's room. He'd heard enough tp know that Dean was unusually emotional right now; and he had the right to be. All Cas wanted to do was help Dean. 

"Dean?" he called, his voice too quiet to be heard. "Dean?" he tried again, using a louder voice. He even knocked on the door.

"Get the hell away." But Dean didn't fight Cas when the angel gently, tentatively opened the door. He sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you. I understand, Dean, that you're angry. You're frustrated, and annoyed. You have every right to be, Dean." Cas attempted to get closer to Dean, joining him on the bed.

"Yeah? Fat load of good that'll do for Jack, and Mom, and Charlie, hell, even Ketch. Cas, I just don't know what to do." Dean welcomed Cas's presence next to him.

Cas tried to stroke Dean's arm, running his hand up and down comfortingly. He didn't know if it worked, but Dean wasn't complaining. So he didn't stop. "We'll do everything in our power to recreate the spell. I'd risk my life for it if I had to, Dean. It would be worth it to reunite you with Mary and Jack."

"No." The word came out almost instantly. "Shut up. Cas, you have any idea how many people I feel like I've lost? Not gonna add you to the list." Dean shook his head.

Cas smiled slightly despite the conversation. "You always were stubborn, Dean. Always adamant in your decisions." His face sobered up. "Please, Dean. I have no idea what to do. Please just tell me you'll be alright."

Dean risked a look over at the blue-eyed angel. His eyes were wide, pleading. Begging. Dean sighed. "Yeah. I'll try." 

The hopeful expression that replaced Cas's serious one seemed to light up the whole room. It made Dean really want to try too, not just half-ass it like he'd been considering.

"Tell me something. Tell me how Sam got your porn-loving brother back," Dean suddenly said, turning towards Cas completely. "How'd Sammy get Gabe back?"

Cas shook his head slightly, amazed, almost. "It was something only Sam would have been able to do. He told him the truth: that his brothers and sisters need him. That Jack needs him. He said," Cas started to admit, pausing, "he said that he needed Gabriel."

"Am I the only one with deja vu right now?" Dean asked, looking at Cas like they were sharing an inside joke. "You know, when I told you all that years ago?"

"Yes. I would have killed you if you hadn't told me you needed me. Dean, I remember everything from that time. What Naomi had me doing in order to become a weapon." Cas tried to forget, but it was impossible sometimes. Like right now, for example.

"Well, that was then, am I right? No need to remember that crap from years ago. No reason to think about that bitch Naomi." Dean shrugged it off, reaching for another beer. "You want one?"

"No thank you. I'm not quite accustomed to the taste of beer just yet." Dean shrugged and opened the one in his hand. "Dean, you think what you told me at that moment was crap?"

"No way. Cas, that was about the stuff Naomi made you do, okay? I needed you then and I still do. I never stopped needing you and your feathery ass." Dean watched Cas's face closely. 

"I'm glad to hear it." Cas nodded. "I sometimes have doubts about that general topic." 

"No need, am I right?" Dean asked with a wink. "Thanks, by the way. You've made me not so pissed anymore."

"I suppose I did help quite a bit. It was nothing, Dean, really." Cas hesitantly covered Dean's hand with his own before trying to pull it back, but Dean quickly squeezed it before letting go.

"You're awesome," Dean suddenly admitted, something intense in his green eyes. Cas momentarily forgot how to breathe, and he didn't even need to breathe. He found himself nodding, transfixed by those lips and eyes. He felt like he was under a spell, and Dean looked the same way.

"Do you want to talk to Sam yet?" Cas finally asked after a few more moments of intense staring at one another.

"Nah. Let him worry his ass off a little longer." Dean leaned in closer to Cas, now able to feel the angel's hot breath against his skin. He wondered if Cas noticed how he was reacting to their sudden proximity. "Sammy'll do fine."

"Okay." Cas nodded, feeling helpless and powerless under Dean's green-eyed gaze. "Okay." His lips were slightly parted now, because watching Dean lick his own lips was mesmerizing. 

He found himself leaning in even closer. Those green eyes had darkened, his pupils blown wide with obvious want. Dean wanted Cas. Dean actually wanted him.

The idea that Dean saw him as more than friends had been dancing around his head for years. Now that he knew it was real, well, it was almost too good to be true.

Dean chuckled a bit. "I guess that 'personal space' thing isn't a big deal anymore?" he asked teasingly. There was also a bit of a flirty tone in his voice too, and it was almost too much.

"No. Not a major issue anymore." For some reason, that broke the spell between them and cast another, more powerful and controlling spell over them instead. Because one moment Dean was staring into his eyes and the next-

Dean was kissing him. They were just sitting on Dean's bed, kissing after a long and intense staring contest-kind of activity. Cas found that when it came to Dean, he was more than willing to let the hunter take the lead, and he got as close to Dean as possible without taking control. Pretty soon Cas was melting against him, fitting against his side almost like a puzzle piece. Every spot between them was gone-- Cas was stuck like glue to Dean.

"Angel," Dean suddenly said into their shared breaths. Cas flushed slightly at the pet name. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Damn it, Cas, you're amazing." 

"I love you." Cas didn't realize what he'd said until the words left his mouth. Dean's facial expression was a mixture of shock, disbelief, hope, and those green eyes (which had darkened, showing only a sliver of green now) scanned the angel's face, searching for sarcasm or the indication that it was a joke.

"You're serious?" Dean's hand reached up to cradle the side of Cas's face. The touch was so gentle and almost shy that it broke Cas completely. He said again, "I love you. Dean, I really do love you."

"You're not lying. Damn, you're being serious." Dean kissed Cas again, harder this time. He knew Cas's lips would probably be red and bruised as a result, but that thought just drove Dean to kiss his angel more, harder again. When Cas let out a single soft gasp, then a surprised moan as Dean slid his tongue into Cas' mouth, Dean found it difficult to control himself. He forced himself to pull away.

But that didn't do much. Cas whimpered slightly as the kiss was broken, which only led to the kind of dirty thoughts Dean had been trying to avoid in favor of enjoying his time with Cas. "Love you too. Cas, angel, I love you so damn much."

Cas reached for Dean again, but pulled him into a sweet embrace rather than a kiss. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and made a little contented sound, happier than he ever thought he could be. "I'm happy I fell in love rather than going back to Heaven all those years ago." 

"I'm happy about it too." Pressing one last kiss to Cas's dark, messy hair, Dean stood up. "Now let's go talk to Sam before he finds us." Cas nodded and followed Dean like a happy puppy the whole way, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
